The HAVoX Wars
The HAVoX Wars is a war that took place in an unknown time, in a place that can never again be accessed[ Citation Needed ], in a place that is outside of times reach itself[ Citation Needed ]. The War The HAVoX Wars, or also known as The #fizikz4lyf War, was a war that took place outside the plane of time. It was fought over the right to create the laws of physics. In the end BHAVoX won the war single-handedly, by yelling out #YOLO1, which helped to destroy the other competitors and their armies [ Citation Needed ] . Arrival of Liamburrito At the end of the war BHAVoX was on the verge of death, his daughter JaneHAVoX was hypnotised and forced against BHAVoX, and nearly destroyed him, but when the foe that hypnotised her saw what was happening, he kidnapped her, because it was not the right time to kill BHAVoX [ Citation Needed ]. BHAVoX then retreated to ready himslef for the next attack [ Disputed ]. BHAVoX went in search for an ally, and found someone named Liamburrito. Together, they brought down the enemy defences with brute force and complete baddassness. BHAVoX then relieved Liamburrito of his helpful duty, thanked him for his aid and then went to search for JaneHAVoX [ Disputed ] . BHAVoX went to the great physic room where he saw JaneHAVoX charging him from the other side of the room [ Citation Needed ]. Liamburrito yelled out some magical shit and JaneHAVoX was free of the hypnotisement and disappeared [ Disputed ] . He then jumped at the kidnapper and ate him whole, because eating things was his speciality as he is a decendant of Cat [ Disputed ] [ Citation Needed ] . BHAVoX was angry at Liamburrito for losing his daughter, but forgave him, for saving his and ending his daughters uncontrollable mind wash [ Disputed ] . Jane was presumably dead, because Liamburrito explained that he does not know what he does to the victims of his magic, he just knows that he ended the brainwash [ Disputed ] . Although BHAVoX does not believe she is dead, she is too strong for that [ Disputed ] . After all, she is a HAVoX [ Disputed ] [ Citation Needed ] . She may be scattered around in different portions of time and space, or just pondering in an unknown universe, but BHAVoX is determined to find his daughter even though Liamburrito insists that she is dead [ Citation Needed ] . Over the years, BHAVoX has met few allies to venture through time and space with him, including his old ally, Liamburrito, and a recently met ally, in the caped crusader of Gotham City [ Citation Needed ] . Liamburrito has taken to a much shorter name, Liam [ Disputed ] . He does not have the unfortunate capabilty of living forever, although he still aids BHAVoX to find the cure for his long and treacherous life. Together they take down their foes with legendary power, and continue on their journey to find Jane and end BHAVoX's immortality.